


东风西渐

by winter350



Category: r - Fandom, 人民的名义 | In the Name of the People (TV), 茶馆
Genre: M/M, 沙李 沙李衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter350/pseuds/winter350
Summary: 沙李衍生，孙立人 x小唐铁嘴西派思想的党国将军和满口风水八卦的江湖骗子





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

 

大门外，小唐铁嘴：“将军此宅明堂开阔后有靠山，朝案圆平，君子居之大吉昌，是上好风水。”  
孙将军顺着指点看过去——什么也没看出来。  
客厅，小唐铁嘴：“将军这厅，对着堂前曲水，正是玉带环腰，主出高官哪。”  
“这个我倒知道。”孙将军好笑地将中将领衔扯开一些。  
卧室，小唐铁嘴：“将军这主客两房一东一北，属纯阳房，有妨女主，需得改改。”  
“哦？怎么改？”  
小唐铁嘴站在窗前张望，“这间卧房在乾位，屋外又有林木，易出淫乱，不如改成书房。”窗外阳光照进来，映着他长衫下柔柳似的一把纤腰。  
孙将军：“不用改了，我觉得这间就挺好。”走上前把人连腰揽起，拖到床上。  
“使不得，使不得，”小唐铁嘴死死拽紧自己的裤腰带，“将军您八字土命，我我我是火命，您这样土入木宫，必然……”  
“我还没入呢，”孙将军纳闷地皱眉，扯掉他的裤腰带，“入了会怎样？”  
“必，必然有伤……啊……”  
“放心，我会温柔仔细，不弄伤你的。”孙将军笑眯眯地把人按住。  
发现自己最厉害的本事完全无效的小唐铁嘴：“我就不该答应来给你看风水〒_〒”

————  
算命

 

孙将军自然不是在唐天师上门看风水时才突然发禽兽的，他和小唐铁嘴相识是在一次大法会上。  
大法会，对于弗吉尼亚军事学校毕业的孙将军来说，是一个荒唐的词，更荒唐的是他的党guo同僚庞海顺居然是大法会的主持者，三皇道的大坛主。不过最最荒唐的是，这个大坛主要登基当皇帝，而南京政府居然默认同意。  
于是见识过飞机和原子弹致力于军队现代化改建的孙将军，经政府授意，参加了这次大法会，以示对大坛主“登基”的支持。  
大法会上党guo高官居然不少，和形形色色的高层信徒混在一起，场面颇为滑稽，孙将军和庞海顺寒暄了两句，便躲到角落太太团后面观看这“人间喜剧”。  
法会上贵太太自然是不会少的，唧唧喳喳地谈论着怪力乱神的事迹，其子一个正在绘声绘色地吹捧三皇道的唐天师。  
“别看我们唐天师年轻啊，道行可深了，”那妇人说，“坛主先后选了几个登基的地方，结果事情总是不顺，要么就是那地方忽然就打起来了，要嘛就是南京那边不点头，后来这个唐天师掐指一算，说西山最好，紫气东来，大事定成。果不其然，一定下在西山登基，那战也消停了，南边也没意见了，你说神不神？”  
孙将军听了暗笑，西山是GCD游击队的根据地，这邪教要去那里捣乱，南京能不高兴么，自然是要赞成的。  
这唐天师就是个人精，算的不是风水而是局势。  
如此一来，孙将军倒对这人有了些兴趣。  
贵太太里自然也都兴奋起来了，纷纷打探更多，那妇人便说：“今儿个大家有缘，天师刚好闭关出来，大家有什么想问的都可以去问，平日里请他算一卦都要费些银两功夫，今天可是全免，”说着朝窗边一指，“就在那呢。”  
孙将军顺着看过去，精致轩窗前坐着一宝蓝色长衫的俊秀青年，戴着圆框眼镜，指尖夹着细长烟嘴，正听跟前一妇人诉说什么，脸上一副漫不经心的微笑。  
“这么年轻？”  
“真是俊俏。”  
贵太太们面露喜色，一窝蜂拥了过去。

孙将军没有过去，只是远远地看。  
唐天师与贵妇打交道还是非常有意思的，来的若是年纪大的相貌清奇的太太姨娘，也就是算算八字或占个卦，三言两语打发掉；若来的是年轻貌美体态风骚的，唐天师便又看面相又看手相有时候还摸骨算命，握着少妇柔荑细细解说半天。  
末了不论老太太还是美少妇，都会给唐天师孝敬点润润喉，但凡塞银元的唐天师一律拒了，只说随缘乐助，又不是街边算卦的，岂能收钱，于是贵太太们颇受感动，纷纷摘戒指手镯玉坠什么的相赠，说是和天师交个朋友。唐天师也就说着“恭敬不如从命”，一一收了。  
孙将军不喜欢三皇道的一切，所以他喜欢这个连神棍庞海顺也敢骗的小江湖骗子。  
孙将军坐到唐天师跟前，“麻烦天师也给我算算。”  
唐天师抬头看他，几分惊讶也很快掩藏到他虚假的微笑后面了，“将军想怎么算？”  
“我不懂这些，您看着办。”孙将军朝他和善地笑，他生得英武俊朗，笑起来更是阳光灿烂。  
唐天师看了他几眼，笑着低下头，“我给您看手相吧。”  
孙将军摊开手掌，唐天师漂亮纤长的手指轻轻从他掌心划过，孙将军瞬间感觉到自己的心律失了衡。  
“您想问什么呢？”  
“姻缘。”

 

（2）

 

【孙x小唐铁嘴】3

小唐铁嘴很快就后悔自己为什么要提出看手相了。  
眼前这个英武的将军样貌虽好，一双大手却是又粗又硬还结着枪茧，还不如自己的手细嫩呢，着实没什么好摸的。  
孙立人也发觉了这一点，在小唐铁嘴的指尖划过他的掌心时，顺势就把握住了那白细的指头，“天师，我的手相如何？最近可有桃花运？”他笑着问。  
小唐铁嘴挣了挣，没能把指头抽出来，也不好发脾气，敷衍着说，“将军戎马生涯，掌纹磨损得厉害，我得再看看别的才好说。”  
“还要看什么？”孙立人仍是笑。  
小唐铁嘴本想说看面相，却一对上孙立人深邃带笑的眼睛就发蒙，一低头看到他军装下宽厚的胸膛，脑子发热说：“我为将军摸骨算命吧。”  
“好。”孙立人这才满意地放开掌中柔荑。  
小唐铁嘴站起来，摘了孙立人的军帽，带着点调戏味道抚上孙立人的头顶两侧，掌心抚上寸板头的温热微扎触感让他感到几分愉悦。  
“将军生就一副豹骨，”小唐铁嘴边摸边低哑背着摸骨口诀，“生来此骨，聪明伶俐思变快，东奔西走难定宁。”  
手掌缓缓往下移，停在脑后，又说：“枕骨高正，高贵富厚。”  
摸至耳垂，孙立人的耳垂软厚，小唐铁嘴趁机多揉了两下，嘴里却一本正经道：“耳骨空洞，聪明绝顶。”  
摸骨摸骨算命通常摸头骨和胸骨，小唐铁嘴接着就摸上孙立人结实的胸膛，在饱满丰厚的胸肌上不客气地揉搓了几下，手感太好让他都忘了胡诌些卜算之辞，只是赞叹，“将军这胸……啧啧……”  
恣意揩够了油，小唐铁嘴才抬头看孙立人面相，发现孙立人神情紧绷，眼带红丝，似要喷出火来。  
小唐铁嘴颇有成就感，能调戏堂堂将军，可不比调戏那些姨太太美娇娘要厉害得多？

“天师摸了半天，只算出我聪明富贵，还未回答我姻缘如何。”孙立人沙哑着问。  
小唐铁嘴轻薄地勾起孙立人下巴，仔细端详他的五官，好一会儿才说：“将军鼻梁高松鼻头肥厚，主夫妻和睦，无娇妻不安于室之烦忧。”  
“国外也有这说法，”留美几年的孙立人笑道，“说鼻子大的性能力也强，天师可是这个意思？”  
国人谈性向来隐晦，厚颜如小唐铁嘴，猛听孙立人直白说出“性能力”一词，也忍不住脸红，道：“将军认可就好，何必说得如此直接。”  
“男女大欲，人之本性，何须遮掩？”孙立人反将一军，“不知道天师修的是哪家法术，可是要练童子功？”  
男人在这方面都好面子，小唐铁嘴怕被孙立人当在室男看不起，立即辩解道：“自然不用，我们道家修行，道法自然，顺应天性，我是忙于皇上的登基大业，不然这会儿，道家最基本的房中术怕也得修到八九层了。”  
小唐铁嘴大言不惭地吹牛，孙立人却是正中下怀，假装讨好道：“我这一介凡夫俗子，修仙问道是不求了，就想学学这方面本事，天师可否赐教？”  
小唐铁嘴些扫视孙立人几眼，心里生出几分鄙薄，看着是个相貌堂堂的大人物，怎么也和那些愚昧男信徒一样龌龊。  
在三皇道这些时日，除了庞海顺是真心想着搞大事，其实信徒大致分两类，女的无非是求姻缘求克小人求踩狐媚子，而男的大部分就是求驭女术求老而弥坚求金枪不倒。  
小唐铁嘴并没多少推演算卦的真本事，就凭一双识人眼和三寸巧簧舌，忽悠得三皇道上下服服帖帖。  
眼下这教外人士国民党高官自己送上门来，倒是捞笔外快的好机会。

小唐铁嘴拿定主意，慢悠悠点了支烟，微眯着眼睛打量孙立人。  
四十出头的男人那方面多少有些不支，刚才又问姻缘之事，估计是相中了哪里的年轻漂亮姑娘，想搞人家又底气不足。  
小唐铁嘴觉得自己摸对了方向，徐徐吐了口烟，又看孙立人体格。  
刚才摸骨摸得出来，这孙将军身体健壮，应该不是其他信徒老朽遇到的举不起枪或者银样镴枪头的尴尬，所以想求的应该还是奇巧淫技这类让女人服帖的手段。  
小唐铁嘴平时没少搞些春药媚香来糊弄那些这方面有所图的信徒，此刻心里便把自己那些私藏一一盘一遍，想找几味符合孙立人需求的。

孙立人知小唐铁嘴在打坏主意，也不甚在意，只贪婪地盯着人看，看他把象牙雕的细长烟嘴夹在象牙似的手指间，送到嘴边轻抿一口，再薄唇微启呼出一口缭绕青烟，配上迷离的眼神和讥诮的微笑，孙立人见多了抽烟的男人，却没哪一个能把烟抽得如此妩媚撩人。  
“天师，如何？”孙立人底下发硬，嗓子发干。  
小唐铁嘴微微一笑，“将军战事繁忙，这修行之事非一朝一夕可成，不过我有些祖传的丹药，倒是可以给将军资补神元。”  
“如此甚好。”孙立人脸上佯喜，心里却立即明白了小唐铁嘴玩的花招。  
小唐铁嘴从随身的小盒里拿出一枚暗红色药丸，神秘兮兮地放进孙立人手心里，“祖师爷传下的仙丹，用一枚少一枚，将军可得珍惜。”  
孙立人拿着药丸端详几眼，问道：“这仙丹，对身体无甚伤害吧？”  
“放心，我若毒害了堂堂党国将军，这天师还敢不敢当了？”小唐铁嘴正儿八经一抖长衫前摆。  
孙立人想了想，笑着问，“那……这仙丹，男女皆可服用？”  
小唐铁嘴一愣，原想着孙立人是要用在哪个姑娘身上，没想到他自己也要用，是想来个共效于飞？  
纵使心里白眼翻上天，有钱不赚真傻子，小唐铁嘴一掂量，这药丸也就是催情迷情之用，连道：“男女皆可，皆可。”  
孙立人满意一笑，又说：“既是如此，一枚怎么够，不知天师还有多少存货，劳烦不吝多赐孙某几枚仙丹？”  
小唐铁嘴慢悠悠抽了口烟，调足了人胃口才说：“祖师爷亲炼的仙丹，我还是存了几颗的，只是这价钱……”  
“好说好说，”孙立人从口袋里摸出一排大洋，“这些当是请得这枚仙丹的心意，天师请笑纳。”  
小唐铁嘴一看，那颗春药不过几十个铜板，这一翻身赚了千倍，自然喜笑颜开，连声道：“将军果真诚心可鉴，既是如此，我自当将祖师爷所传倾囊相赠。”  
“多谢多谢。”孙立人笑道。  
小唐铁嘴环顾四周，压低声音道：“平时不便随身带这么多仙丹，将军稍候，容我去丹房取。”  
孙立人微微颔首算是答应，小唐铁嘴怕自己一离开孙立人就变卦跑了，特意招呼侍者上了壶好茶，“将军慢慢喝茶，我一盏茶时间就回来。”  
“天师慢走，我在这等着。”孙立人朝小唐铁嘴拱手。  
眼看着那袭宝蓝色长衫飞也似的消失在宴会大厅，孙立人才收回目光，盯着那壶新沏的茶看。

 

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

孙唐3

小唐铁嘴用最快点速度冲回清修之地（其实就是庞海顺给他的一个小院），在西厢房里翻箱倒柜，把从青楼倒买来的春药找出来，想了想，多了显得廉价，少了赚得不过瘾，最终凑了七枚丸药，放进以前阔太太装了项链送给他的旧锦盒里，又飞也似的跑回宴会大厅。  
孙立人还在，正不慌不忙地喝茶，见小唐铁嘴跑得气喘吁吁，殷勤地给他倒了一杯，“天师奔波辛苦了，先喝一杯喘口气。”  
小唐铁嘴平日里就四体不勤，跑了这一路的确辛苦，端起茶杯咕咚咕咚喝了精光，喝完还称赞道，“不愧是一个大洋一泡的好茶，口有余香。”只是这香气似乎略微熟悉。  
孙立人笑而不语。  
小唐铁嘴想着发横财的大事，也无心细想，装出一副恋恋不舍的样子将拿旧锦盒拿出来，道：“回到丹房一通好找，就找到这几枚祖师爷留下来的仙丹，将军想要多少？”  
孙立人看也不看就将盒子拿过去，“自然是都要了，不知孙某要怎样答谢天师赐药？”  
“看将军的心意了，这世上可就最后这几枚药丸了。”小唐铁嘴讨巧道。  
孙立人摸了摸口袋，“如此珍贵的仙药，孙某自然不敢怠慢，只是今天本是来贺庞坛主的，身上没多带闲钱，车上倒是有支票簿，我去取来。”  
孙立人说着站起身要走，小唐铁嘴怕人一走就忽然悟了其中猫腻反悔了，连忙扯住孙立人衣袖，讪笑道：“既在车上，我随将军去取就行，将军开了支票径自去了，省得又返来一趟。”  
孙立人满脸堆笑，“还是天师想得周道。”

为了摆脱不断前来算命的贵太太，小唐铁嘴拉着孙立人偷偷从宴会厅边门出去，绕了条僻路往停车场去。  
不知是来回奔走还是天气闷，小唐铁嘴越走越觉得气喘燥热，腿还发软，走过一处爬满藤蔓的抄手游廊，不得不停下来嘘喘，“将军，走慢些……不才体虚，得歇口气……”  
孙立人体贴地扶住小唐铁嘴，两人在栏杆上并排坐下，关切道：“天师这面色，红得异常啊。”  
小唐铁嘴摸了一下自己脸颊，果然滚烫似火，自言自语道：“可是发烧了？”  
孙立人伸手贴上他的额头，轻笑道：“热得跟煮鸡蛋似的。”  
小唐铁嘴刚才还嫌孙立人的手掌粗厚，这会儿却觉得抚在自己额头上的大掌熨帖舒适得很，不由往前凑了几分，恨不得把整张脸贴上去。  
孙立人从善如流，揽过小唐铁嘴的肩膀靠在自己胸前，一本正经道：“天师若晕得慌，不妨靠会儿养养神。”  
小唐铁嘴看着孙立人英俊挺拔的模样，想着之前摸骨时手下那结实饱满的身段，果然晕晕迷迷神智全无，头一歪就靠到孙立人身上，嘴里还念叨，“有劳将军……”  
“乐意效劳。”孙立人带着笑意回道。  
小唐铁嘴晕乎了片刻，忽然觉得不对，腹下三寸热血汹涌，男根不知觉中已经挺得硬邦邦的，这……这分明是……  
小唐铁嘴挣扎着推开孙立人，扶着廊柱站起来，“不对，这不是发烧……”  
“怎么，天师没试过你家祖师爷的仙药？”孙立人笑吟吟地问。  
“你……”小唐铁嘴气结，知道刚才取药回来喝的那杯茶定被孙立人做了手脚，然而终究是自己行骗在先，何况孙立人又是得罪不起的身份，“将军既瞧不上家师的药，不要便是了，何必如此设计我……”  
孙立人往前一步贴近，将小唐铁嘴抵在柱子上，在他耳边低声笑道：“我是没瞧上你那些药，但我瞧上你了。”

 

tbc


	3. 3

孙唐4

 

小唐铁嘴到底是皇城根儿下混大的，见过世面，那些达官贵人养娈童狎优伶之事没少听说，所以很快就明白孙立人是什么意思。  
本来以孙立人的身份地位，图个时髦玩玩男人也没什么，只是小唐铁嘴怎么也想不通，自己又没娈童姿色也没优伶艺技，如何就被孙立人看上了？  
“将军，别开玩笑了，”小唐铁嘴贴着柱子勉强站好，“您要想玩男人，那些京城名伶得从这儿排队到东直门外，我一个装神弄鬼的，无色无艺，也不是干这营生的……”  
“我就喜欢装神弄鬼的，”孙立人笑着，伸直两臂撑在柱子上，把小唐铁嘴牢牢圈在里头，“而且天师在我眼里，明明是色艺双绝呢。”  
您这什么眼神哪，小唐铁嘴心里叫苦，口里讨饶道：“将军，这种事儿我真不行……”  
“没事，我行，”孙立人好笑地扳起小唐铁嘴的下巴，在薄唇上轻轻吻了一下，低声道，“不试试怎么知道喜欢不喜欢。”说着整个人贴了上去，用强健的身体把小唐铁嘴压在柱子上，腾出手往长衫侧襟伸进去，隔着布料在那坚硬的东西上揉按。

小唐铁嘴服下的春药已经完全起效，这会儿正在药性头上，被孙立人一弄，顿时爽得哆嗦，“将军……使不得……”理智还在最后挣扎，身体却完全屈服了，不自觉挺胯往孙立人掌心里蹭。  
孙立人低头噙住他的耳垂，湿乎乎地舔着，吹着气说：“硬成这样了，我若放着不管，只怕天师都走不出去。”底下的手勾开裤头往里探。  
小唐铁嘴本就不是什么贞烈之士，只是不想挨操才推诿扯皮，这会儿血脉贲张，热胀欲裂，那一点矜持便也没了，整个人往孙立人身上挂着，仿佛那就是他的救命稻草。

孙立人知已引人入彀，心头愈发火热，扯着小唐铁嘴裤子说：“这里不是地方，咱得速战速决啊，天师。”  
藤花垂绕的走廊夜里虽是幽僻，但也保不齐就有人经过。  
“那……快……”小唐铁嘴热乎乎嘘喘着，什么想法都没有了。  
孙立人把他裤子脱下，将那硬热的茎物完整握进掌里上下套弄。  
虽然孙立人手活一般，但小唐铁嘴被药性支配着，这会儿终得抚慰也就不挑剔，后背倚着柱子，一直贪心地挺腰往前送。  
“别只顾着自己舒服啊，我呢？”孙立人边调侃边加快手里速度，掌心枪茧结结实实在那肉棒上从头顺到尾，小唐铁嘴又是痛又是爽，腰肢阵阵发颤，口里伊伊呜呜，说不出一个字。  
孙立人故意停下手活，“天师，来而不往非礼也。”  
小唐铁嘴刚尝到甜头就被吊着，晕晕迷迷只听了半句话，带着点埋怨道：“我这，都成砧板上的鱼了，将军要怎样非礼便怎样非礼……”  
孙立人本只想赚小唐铁嘴为他撸两下，这下反而被他的奔放给噎得一愣，转笑道：“那我就不客气了。”说罢便往那双雪丘上摸去。

小唐铁嘴的屁股小巧圆翘，抓在手里柔软弹性，孙立人恣意揉捏了好一会儿，指头才往入口钻去，进入半个指节就被死死锁住。  
孙立人军旅出来难免耳濡目染一些男人和合之事，到了北平在高官间应酬也接触过男欢风月，但若说经验多丰富，确是托大了，这会儿被钳得不能动，只得往回抽出来，心有不甘又探进去，还是进得寸许就再不能。  
这样进退维谷，把小唐铁嘴痛得眼泛泪，呜咽着：“将军这是要把我零敲碎剐么？”  
“你底下这小嘴才是铁嘴，紧涩得很。”孙立人也是急。  
小唐铁嘴想了想自己知道的那点事，从怀里摸出盒香脂，懊恼道：“本是想法会上赚富太太一笔的，便宜你了。”  
孙立人接过打开，闻到了股甜腻香味，想也是烟花场所渡出来的催情助兴之物，一边挖了一坨送进去，一边低笑道：“还是天师想得周道。”  
小唐铁嘴脸红得像秋天的柿子，干脆扭过头不去看他。

有了脂膏润滑，孙立人很快就塞进了两个指头，时而撑开合拢进行扩张，时而抽插往复试探摩擦。  
小唐铁嘴服了春药已是热血沸腾，这会儿肠肉上又涂了催情香脂，双管齐下，只弄了一会儿他就软成一滩泥，底下不知是脂膏融化还是里头自发流出来的，湿汪汪黏成一片。  
“将军……给我……”小唐铁嘴欲火焚身，声音沙哑，无意识地将身体拱向孙立人。  
这垂花游廊，除了柱子并无其他可倚靠之物，孙立人搂着小唐铁嘴细腰，胡乱顶了几下，找不到合适的角度进去。  
小唐铁嘴已被药物激得如发情的猫儿一般，甜腻呻吟着，扭动身体四处蹭，又嫌孙立人安抚得不是地方，索性转过身去，贴在柱子上挨挨擦擦。  
孙立人眼睛一亮，按低小唐铁嘴后背。  
小唐铁嘴乖巧地扶着柱子弯腰，撅起屁股，他宝蓝色长衫还穿得好好的，这姿势便在背后勾出一道弯弯月牙般曲线，偏又在下摆开衩处露出细白光裸的长腿来，蓝白交映，比剥光了还要风情万种。  
孙立人也是忍无可忍，一手扯开自己的腰带和裤裆拉链，一手掀开小唐铁嘴长衫后摆，掐着那对雪丘，一挺身，对着潋滟红润的入口，慢慢将红紫的大家伙捅了进去 。  
小唐铁嘴还是头一回遭这个，痛得就要缩回去，孙立人哪里肯放，往前猛一顶，几乎用胯下长枪把小唐铁嘴钉在柱子上。  
“啊——”小唐铁嘴痛呼了一声  
“乖，就好了……”孙立人从后搂住他的胸膛，轻吻他的后颈，却仍把他压在柱子上，底下已完完整整地合在了一起，分身插在黏滑软热的穴内，实是说不舒畅。  
小唐铁嘴知这种事总要疼一疼的，可怜兮兮地抽着气，“将军不是说在行吗？怎么如此鲁莽？”  
“哄你的，我洁身自好得很，天师多担待。”孙立人笑着，开始轻柔地摆腰挺胯，阳物在紧热的肠肉上慢慢摩擦。  
小唐铁嘴开始还痛哼了两声，慢慢便只剩喘息和舒服的呻吟。  
孙立人见已入港，渐渐动得凶起来，长驱直入，往复抽插，粗大孽根一下下往深里顶，在这初经人事的肠道软肉上肆意磨砥，像把要把人捣成浆似的。  
小唐铁嘴前后用了两种催情药，已是五内俱焚，酥痒难耐，孙立人顶得越是凶猛他越觉舒服，扶着撅着臀，乖巧任肏，嘴里随着体内孽根动静伊伊呜呜不住，爽得几乎要飞到天上去。

孙立人大开大合抽送了几十下，欲壑才稍稍平了些，开始有闲暇摆布小唐铁嘴。  
他知道小唐铁嘴这会儿如此驯服多半是因为药性，并非真的尝到后庭欢的甜头，便努力回想着仅有的两次狎小倌的经验，用硕大龟头在软肉里到处顶顶磨磨。  
蹭到某处，小唐铁嘴“啊”的一声惊叫，腰肢猛地抽搐了一下，膝盖一软就要跪下去。  
孙立人知是摸到了窍门，把人拦腰扣住，摆弄龟头照着那处又碾了两下。  
“啊啊啊啊……”小唐铁嘴仰头呜咽，浑身抖如筛糠，身体本已因春药而敏感了数倍，这会儿极乐源头受如此刺激，快感倏地如雷电直击，强烈得仿佛要把人从那处劈开。  
“天师，喜欢吗？”孙立人边问边往那脆弱之处来回磨蹭，他常年锻炼，腰腹极为有力，现下不再长程往复，而是浅抽浅进，动起来快得如飞一般，一瞬间便在小唐铁嘴花心上震了数十下。

小唐铁嘴虽沾过女色，男欢方面还是雏儿，第一次发现体内另有极乐乾坤，只觉腹下酸软酥麻，如灌满了热油强酸，时刻要炸裂开来，不由带着哭腔求饶，“爷……饶了我罢……”  
孙立人摸不清小唐铁嘴是真难受还是假难受，怜香惜玉地停了摆动，探手往前摸他的脸，摸到一手泪，连忙松了桎梏，“怎的，弄痛你了？”  
小唐铁嘴失了腰上依托，腿一软往地上跪，孙立人的阳具一不留神便脱出来，两个人均是唔了一声。  
“天师，还要不要？”孙立人不知小唐铁嘴是不是真不舒服，只好跟着跪到地上扶人，却不敢贸然再插进去。  
小唐铁嘴体内没了大肉棒填塞已陡然空虚，生平第一次被抵在花心上碾磨的销魂滋味越发勾起难耐渴求，他主动扭动腰肢，臀部往孙立人胯上凑，喘嘘嘘道：“将军……你怎么这么不解风情，这时候喊不要，自然是不能停……”  
孙立人哑然失笑，“既是如此，一会儿天师喊什么我都不会停了。”  
“将军便是肏死我，我也认了。”小唐铁嘴精虫上脑，什么胡话都敢说。

孙立人被撩得鼻孔喷烟，仍是用后入式，只是改用跪姿，往前一推把小唐铁嘴胸膛按到柱子上，两膝从身后插进小唐铁嘴的腿间，逼着他分开腿跪着，接着一顶胯，长枪再度直捣黄龙，直直捅进小唐铁嘴的媚穴最深处。  
小唐铁嘴两边膝盖分得很开，被这么猛力往上一顶，登时撑不到地上，整个人坐在了孙立人腿上，全身重量都挂在了体内那根大肉楔上。  
“啊……唔……太深了……”小唐铁嘴呜咽。  
孙立人不为所动，开始一下一下猛力操干。  
小唐铁嘴被按在柱子上，逃不得躲不得，连把两腿合拢都不成，全身依托在孙立人的肉刃上，由着他肆意抽插深顶，一下下几乎要把他捅穿似的。  
“不要了，要弄死我了……”小唐铁嘴啜泣呻吟。  
孙立人吸取刚才教训，全不管小唐铁嘴喊的是什么，只一个劲儿挖掘翻搅，这按墙角的后入势每次都进得特别深，刺激得那湿热媚肉防御似地锁紧，层层叠叠绞拧着他的欲根，比肏二八少女的樱桃嘴还要舒服百倍。  
“天师，你真是个妙人儿。”孙立人仰头眯眼，陶醉地在小唐铁嘴的体内鞭挞驰骋，一杆长枪左冲右突，杀得大地一片泥泞沼泽。  
小唐铁嘴如失了根的浮萍，被这交合的狂风骤雨冲得东倒西歪，只够得张嘴喘气，连哭都哭不出来。

就在小唐铁嘴怀疑自己要被日死在这里的档口，孙立人忽然停了动作。  
“呜……”小唐铁嘴赶紧开口求饶，却被孙立人捂住了嘴。  
“嘘，有人过来了，”孙立人压低声音，“还是天师想被人参观？孙某倒是不介意。”  
小唐铁嘴回了回魂，果然看见走廊那头有两盏灯笼慢慢走近，一急就想挣扎起来，被孙立人一把按在柱子上，膝盖再次离地，一下把体内那孽根往更深处吃进去。  
“呜……”小唐铁嘴几乎要飙泪。  
“别出声，这里花影重重，我们挪到柱子后面，她们只是路过，未必看得见。”孙立人说着，扣紧小唐铁嘴的腰，保持着交合的姿势，慢慢用膝盖撑着往内挪动，直到完全躲进花荫里。  
刚躲好，人声已经传来了，不知谁家的姨太太，正和丫头说着话。  
“三太太，今儿个怎么这么早回去啊，老爷还在法会上呢。”丫头说。  
“老爷谈老爷的，与我何干，我本是来看他们三皇道那个俊俏小天师的，怎么一眨眼就不见了。”三姨太懊恼地说。  
孙立人知道小唐铁嘴招女人，却没想到在这种时候听个正着，不由起了坏心，微微摆胯动了两下。  
小唐铁嘴一哆嗦，牢牢捂住嘴巴，生怕漏出点声音引人注目。  
那个姨太太显然不知道她所钦慕的小天师就在旁边柱子后被男人插着屁股，仍是愤愤地说：“那唐天师不会是跟冯家四姨太出去了吧？上次那贱人还四处炫耀说天师到她家给她看家居风水……”  
丫头说：“听说天师跟她关屋里说了几个时辰的话哩，谁知道是做什么。”  
小唐铁嘴暗暗叫苦，那些女人为了面子胡乱编话互相炫耀，身后的孙立人却是信以为真，看看体内那庞然大物又不安分地搅动起来，虽然怕弄出动静没有刚才那么猛烈进出，但是抵在最敏感的那点结结实实地磨蹭也是非常折磨人的。  
小唐铁嘴怕叹出声来紧紧咬着手背，底下也因紧张锁得死死的。  
孙立人被吮得极度舒畅，又想到刚那两个女人所说的，心里愈发兽性，小幅度摆腰，龟头如装了马达一般，快速在小唐铁嘴花心上震动摩擦。  
好在那两个女人已经逐渐走远，没听到柱子后有什么奇异响动。  
小唐铁嘴却已是眼泪汪汪，小腹内被入侵的阳物戳顶得酥软酸麻，热潮连绵，前面欲根挺立红烫如烙铁，两边一起折磨，恨不能立地升天。

孙立人见红灯笼消失在走廊尽头，也就不再屏气敛息，低声哼道：“天师好本事，在人家姨太太卧房一呆就是几个时辰，不知道今天能不能捱这么久？”  
“我没有……”小唐铁嘴微弱争辩。  
“有没有做完就知道了。”孙立人一笑，扣紧小唐铁嘴的细腰，发起最后的总攻。  
时而如千军万马，在甜腻媚肉上奔腾践踏，冲击得小唐铁嘴落花流水，丢盔弃甲，时而又如细雨连绵，密密匝匝一连串往花心上蹭抵，带出一波连一波的酸软热流，连成汹涌欲浪，把人往峰尖上顶。  
小唐铁嘴最吃不住这个，不一会下腹就开始抽搐，仿佛储满了热水，酸胀得要化了，既痛苦得要命，又爽得要命，一时也分不清是想让人干得更狠一些，还是想缩起来躲逃。  
“要死了，要死了……”小唐铁嘴呜咽，不知怎么形容这种被操化了的感觉。  
“这不叫死，是你们修道说的升仙，”孙立人一边气喘如牛大动，一边咬着小唐铁嘴耳垂问，“舒服吗？嗯？喜欢吗？”问一声底下就是一次摆胯深顶。  
“喜欢，啊……舒服……”小唐铁嘴已在崩溃边缘，被这几下勇猛精进搞得魂飞魄散，胡乱哭喊着回应，换来孙立人连续十来次更凶猛的操干，次次往他酸胀的小腹里加压，最后一次抵在花心软肉上不动，小唐铁嘴浑身绷紧，欲根喷出股股浊液，眼前一阵花白，颤抖着飞升了极乐。  
孙立人也在强弩之末，闭眼享受着小唐铁嘴高潮紧缩的媚穴，又趁热打铁抽插了数十下，很快就爽得精关发麻，便一抖腰，畅快淋漓地射进小唐铁嘴身体里最深处。

看猪跑和吃猪肉到底不一样，小唐铁嘴再怎么混迹风月场所，也没有今天被个男人操射了又射在里头来得震撼。  
一时觉得百般难堪，自己凭本事行走江湖坑蒙拐骗，怎么也比南馆小倌一样卖屁股的强啊。  
待孙立人爽过了劲儿把他松开放到地上，小唐铁嘴竟生出几分委屈，背对着孙立人卷着凌乱的衣衫缩成一团。  
孙立人知道自己给人下药理亏，凑过去好声陪不是，小唐铁嘴只是不理。  
“天师，这里不是地方，我送你回去？”孙立人问。  
小唐铁嘴这会儿连站都站不起来，眼看法会就要散了，一会儿从这走廊去车场的人更多，肯定不能这模样摊在这，纵使对孙立人多有埋怨，也只好点头。  
孙立人穿戴好自个儿衣服，将小唐铁嘴凌乱长衫掩上，一弯身把人打横抱了起来。  
“小心闪了你腰。”小唐铁嘴再瘦也有百多斤，见孙立人这么轻轻松松把他抱起，有些不甘。  
“嗨，你都没我扛的炮重，怕什么。”孙立人笑。  
“胡说，你扛得起炮？”小唐铁嘴印象里只有城门楼上那青铜大炮。  
孙立人解释道：“火箭炮，轻的百来斤。”  
“什么是火箭炮？”小唐铁嘴问。  
孙立人便耐心向小唐铁嘴介绍常见的西式武器，一边慢慢朝停车场走去，廊灯拉长他们合二为一的身影，亦如爱侣般和谐。


End file.
